


After so Long

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-15
Updated: 2008-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Kaykayen:<br/>Pairing: Harry/Draco<br/>Prompt: "What does your heart tell you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	After so Long

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaykayen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kaykayen).



Draco fought it for years. Through schooldays filled with the colour green, and a mess of black hair that made his heart swell in a way he insisted upon believing was hatred. Through the war, the sight of Potter and his friends brought deeper despair, rather than the triumph it should have afforded.

After the battle, the words between them were terse and few, but still, Draco’s family was free, and Draco had his wand once more.

The years stretched on, one after another, each moment out of school seeming to leach the world of colour, even his wedding and the birth of his son gave no spark to his life. But, upon Scorpius’s first time catching the Hogwarts Express, Draco’s heart lurched again, the sight of rumpled black hair and green eyes seeming to wake it once more.

Perhaps it was time to stop lying to himself.

Apparently Potter thought the same, for when the station cleared, they were the only two remaining.


End file.
